London Rain
by mz lynx
Summary: Songs of Finn and Devotion - Part Two. Wet cheeks - was it tears or was it rain?


A Gilmore Girls fanfic

Author: mz lynx

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. Nor do I own any of the referenced music (extended musical info at the end).

_AN: This is not a sequel per se, but instead one __**possible**__ way things could have gone after the events of Part One - I'll Remember You. Oh, and this is about as fluffy as I get... _

**Songs of Finn and Devotion, Part Two**

**London Rain**

Finn hated rain. Especially in the winter. So, fine, Australia wasn't exactly famous for snow, but this wasn't Australia, was it now? And he particularly hated standing out in the rain, just waiting.

So why was he? Why was he standing there, like an idiot, being rained upon and getting wet? Well, the easy answer was that he'd been too distracted to bring a raincoat or an umbrella. But, things weren't easy. Things never seemed to be anymore. Not since **her**.

Falling in love hadn't been on Finn's agenda. Love was for suckers, for boring people and maybe for married couples. Not for people like him. So when he'd fallen in love Finn hadn't even recognized the feeling at first. Not until it was too late. Not until **she** had left him. And that was the reason he was standing out in the rain. **Her**. The girl that had wormed her way into his heart - only to leave him, hollow and aching. The one and only Rory Gilmore.

"Oh kitten," he whispered softly with longing evident in his voice. "How the hell did I fuck up this badly?"

He didn't expect a reply, he never did – he'd been asking himself the same question practically non-stop for almost two weeks straight now. Still, that didn't stop him from asking it. It never did. And he felt the void, the hole inside him, the place where she'd been that now echoed and ached, as strongly as he had that first day…

* * *

He'd come back from Christmas break, having spent it in Australia with his family, and had been almost bouncing with anticipation. He'd missed Rory – he'd even come back early just to see her. Of course, should someone have tried to tell him just that… Well, he would have denied it. Vehemently.

There was nothing between him and Rory Gilmore, he would have said (had in fact already said, on several occasions), except perhaps a loose sort of friendship. To himself Finn had described things a little differently though, but still… They were friends, with all the benefits or whatever you wanted to call it, and Rory was a lovely companion. Witty, captivating, intelligent, cute… And a very engaging bed partner.

Deep down Finn had known that there was something special about his lovely kitten, but it had been so easy to ignore. Introspection wasn't something he spent time on, not unless forced to at gunpoint (or something akin) and this time hadn't been any different.

So, he hadn't seen anyone else for over three months. So, he hadn't even wanted to see anyone but her. And so, he had gotten jealous on several occasions when she'd spent time with other males – even when those males weren't trying to ask her out. So, he'd wanted to hit Logan when the blond had accepted a bet concerning Rory; to get her out on a date and into his bed. So? That didn't **mean** anything, right? Wrong. Turned out it meant a lot.

Everything had come crashing down that day, not only his illusions but also his relationship with Rory. He'd come back only to find her gone. She'd left him a letter confessing to having fallen in love with him, telling him that she was an idiot to have done that and finally that she was leaving. It had felt like a punch to the gut. His kitten gone? Gone as in not there, not ever again. Gone as in "without a trace". Gone. And it had hurt like nothing had hurt in years. That's when he'd understood what it was that had been so special about Rory. It had been that he had fallen in love with her.

* * *

His first reaction, well, the first after he'd managed to shake free of the chock, had been to get drunk. He'd even gotten as far as to order a drink down at the Pub. Then insight had hit him. If what he felt for Rory really was love, if he wanted her back, then drinking wasn't going to help. Rather the opposite. So he'd done something up to that day unheard of: he'd left his drink untouched and left.

The first people to ask should have been Rory's family, but Finn hadn't wanted to risk it. He knew exactly what Lorelai Gilmore the elder thought of society and its members, which ruled out her being helpful. As for Rory's grandparents, well, if either of them knew about the **true** nature of his relationship with Rory… Let's just say he'd probably not be alive long enough to worry about finding her. So Finn had gone to see Paris Geller.

He'd soon enough realized the futility of trying to pry the secret of Rory's whereabouts from her formidable (former) room-mate. The girl was a veritable dragon, and Rory's address the treasure she guarded. She hadn't realized Finn was there for Rory, had in fact thought his visit had something to do with Logan. Oh, Gods! She'd practically breathed fire and actually thrown him out bodily while cursing Logan for taking Rory away. He'd found himself outside, staring at the door, wondering what the hell before actually **hearing** her words.

Finn's first thought had been that Logan had found out about him and Rory and somehow gotten between them just because he hadn't been the chosen one. He'd gone after him then, furious and quite ready to beat the other boy to a bloody pulp. In his rage Finn had thrown the truth in Logan's face – along with a punch - before realizing that the blond hadn't known. Not about him and Rory; not about Rory being gone.

The blond hadn't been too happy at first. His interest in Rory hadn't been all about bedding her it turned out. But, in the end their friendship had won out – as had the fact that Logan had never seen Finn care about a girl like that before.

Logan and Colin had helped him look for her. Bribes, flirtation, sneaking around… No stone had been left unturned – but to no use. There had not been a single clue to where Rory Gilmore was hiding to be found at Yale. Then, just as Finn had been about to drown both his sorrows and himself, they'd caught a lucky break. Embarrassingly enough the answer had been right in front of their noses – only in the one place no one had thought to look: Mitchum Huntzberger.

By pure chance Logan had overheard his father talking to Richard Gilmore about Rory. Apparently Richard had found out from some friend of his at Yale that Rory seemed distracted, and that while her results were still good they weren't as good as they ought to be. Immediately blaming it on the break-up with Dean, and feeling suitably guilty, Richard had tried to find a way to motivate and cheer her up. He'd done so by approaching Mitchum Huntzberger, and the result had been an internship for Rory at the London office combined with classes at Oxford.

That information had been uncovered less than 48 hours ago, and Finn had hunted down a plane ticket at once. And here he was, standing in the rain across the street from that same office – and he didn't know if he dared go inside. "Fearless Finn" who'd never backed away from a woman-shaped challenge in his life was scared that Rory Gilmore would reject him. What if she regretted being with him, regretted her letter – what if she didn't mean anything by it? He was terrified that he would finally have fallen in love, only to have it taken away. Scared that she would not want his love…

His thoughts ran in circles, and his courage diminished by the second. Had he been an idiot – _again_ - to come here? Finn was so caught up in his staring and his thoughts he didn't even notice as a small brunette came to a dead stop just a few feet away. He noticed noting until a hand touched his arm and a soft, wavering voice full with unbelieving spoke hesitantly:

"Finn? Am I going…? Is it really…? What, **why**?"

He jumped, startled, and turned. Rory… _Oh, Gods, now what? How do I tell her the truth?_

"Yes, kitten, it's me. I had to come. I came back, and all I could think about was how soon I'd see you again. And then you were gone. I couldn't just let you go, not like that. I know I've been an idiot, kitten, but could you forgive me? Could you forgive me for being too stupid to see I was in love with you? Could you forgive me enough to take me back?"

"Oh, Finn". Rory's voice wavered. He saw small streaks of water – clearly not coming from the sky – running down her cheeks, saw her lip quiver and heard her draw a jagged breath. "What are you saying? Did you… All this time, I thought I was such an idiot for having these feelings, and now you're standing here saying you had them too?"

"Yes. I knew you were special, I knew it all along, I just didn't understand **how** special. I… I haven't felt this way about anyone before, Rory, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize what any sane person would have known from day one: that you complete me."

And then she threw herself at him, almost making him fall. He didn't care. Everything he wanted was right there. **Her**. His kitten, his Rory. His lover, his Love. Finally his.

Water drops found their way down his neck, in under his jacket. Soon Finn was drenched. He couldn't care less. He was finally back in Rory's arms – what was a little (or even a lot of) water from the sky then? Nothing, that's what. Nothing but rain.

London rain.

(Nothing heals me like you do)

_I'm coming home – I'm coming home to you_

_I'm alive, I'm a mess_

~An End ~

* * *

Story name and quote from the song "London Rain (Nothing Heals Me Like You Do)", written and performed by Heather Nova.

"Songs of Finn and Devotion" is a paraphrase of "Songs of Faith and Devotion", an album by Depeche Mode.

The extent of my ownership amounts to exactly one copy of each album.


End file.
